


Some Stories - Fanart

by NBsan



Series: Some Stories [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Digital Art, Erections, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Nudity, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan
Summary: Selfmade fan-art to my 'Some stories' univers series.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Some Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791631
Kudos: 10





	1. Some Stories 1 - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will upload as soon as something is finished. I'm not the best drawer of all time, but I hope you enjoy.

"Then it's not only the camera that moves closer towards the action but her as well, until her red hair moves over the guys abdomen. Her mouth opens, a mouth with full lips and a soft curve, just like... just like... Before I can stop myself from doing so, a small gasp escapes my own lips and I have to close my eyes for a moment. Not like that makes it any better. [...]

I try not to make it too obvious when I move my hand in front of my mouth. My own breath sounds way too loud in my ears. 

The blondes hips move towards her and I feel my own hips twitch and then it's quite a handful of work to keep them locked in one place while my free hand grips the bed sheets next to me in a death grip."


	2. Some Stories 5 - Chapter 2

"Now with both of us lying on our sides he pulls my back against his chest again (my favorite sleeping position and - who knows? - maybe even my new favorite sex position too). [...] His lips move over my shoulders and my neck and my ear. Again he moves a few strands away from my sweaty face and one of my hands wanders to his hips and holds onto him while I move my own hips into his thrusts in the same rhythm as him.

[...]

His hips are still pumping into me gentle and slow and deep and then his hand wanders down to my thighs, the one that was over my mouth just now, widens my thighs gently, grabs the one that’s on top and pulls it higher and back and a moment later he pushes in a bit deeper, touches my prostate and my head flies back with a silent scream, my breath escapes me in heavy pants and his fingers wander over my sensitive inner thighs that are actually shaking with his touch and then to my cock.

[...]

His fingers wander up and down on my cock, pump it gently and I grab for the hand that’s on my chest while the movements of my hips become more urgent. I can feel him smile and how his fingers massage my glans gently and a shudder runs down my body and I whimper weakly."


	3. Some Stories 2 - Chapter 1

"He bowed quickly before standing at attention, his hands clasped behind his back.

A disapproving look moved across the pile of unfinished work on the desk of his lieutenant.

With forceful but elegant steps the older one walked into the room before closing the door behind him with a quiet thud.

Renji studied his superior warily. Not only should Kuchiki-taichou be at home in his bed at this time of day instead of wandering the sixths divisions corridors, the look he threw at him a moment earlier just scared the shit out of him.

A single drop of sweat ran down Byakuyas temple but his breath was calm.

"Take off your clothes Abarai." Renji blinked, unmoving. He was sure that he misunderstood.

His superior lifted an eyebrow. "Didn’t you hear me? I told you to take off your clothes."

"Taichou…" the younger one began gingerly, not sure how to react now that he realized that he didn’t misunderstood the Kuchiki after all.

Byakuya just lifted his eyebrow again and the way he shifted his weight Renji knew that his captain became impatient. Gingerly he loosened the white obi that kept his kosode on the spot.

He felt the black fabric slip and uncover part of his chest.

He paused and tried to read something, anything, in Byakuyas unmoving face. Byakuyas gaze hasn’t even once moved away from his face.

Quickly he let his gaze wander down again and stripped out of both kosode and shitagi.

Goosebumps spread across his naked upper body as another gust of wind blew through the still open window.

He felt his cheeks burn as he stepped out of his hakama.

He stood there naked, gaze on the floor and directed at the waraji of the sixth captain, hands clasped behind his back again even though he badly wanted to hide his private parts behind them. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

The thought occurred to him that this wasn’t Byakuya but someone else (even though he doubted that there was _someone_ _somewhere_ who was able to imitate the captain like that) or that he fell asleep on his work (he pinched himself hard and no, he was very much awake)."


	4. Some Stories 1 - Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda started this drawing - and the one still to come - last summer... Finally finished this one and doing my best on the other one too.

" "Wait a-" I start again and hold up my hand but Renji has already grabbed my erection and presses it against his ass.

I’m unable to breathe as I feel me breach him, first only my glans, then a few inches more.

Renjis face looks tense as he moves upwards just to sink back again a moment later, each time a bit deeper.

My hands move towards his hips in an automatic motion and I pull him down onto me in one swift motion untill he sits on my pelvis.

A dull scream leaves his mouth and for a moment I’m afraid that I hurt him. It’s only when I look into his face that I can see his relaxed expression.

"Whoa, easy there tiger." he says in a hoarse voice but his actions belie his words since he starts to move his pelvis in a circling motion."


End file.
